I've Always Hate you
by Nimeka
Summary: Kehilangan segalanya mungkin memang bisa membantu seseorang untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi dia sudah kehilangan semuanya sejak awal. Tidak! Seorang gadis masih selalu disana untuk menjaganya dan menyayanginya. Disana untuk memperhatikan segala kesalahannya. Namun matanya tertutup. Dia benci seseorang yang benar benar mengganggu. Dia benci dianggap lebih lemah. Dia benci...


"Mikasa... Selama ini aku sudah membencimu." Matanya yang selalu menatap gadis itu dengan kepercayaan dirinya sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam. Gadis dihadapannya tampak tidak percaya. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Liquid bening berlinang di mata obsidiannya diikuti dengan kemarahan satu lagi pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat kaki kanannya ke meja berniat menyerang pemuda yang baru saja berbicara itu.

"Eren!!! Beraninya kau!!!" Dia hendak maju jika tubuhnya tidak ditarik dengan keras untuk kembali di dudukkan secara paksa oleh Mikasa.

"Nah, kan? Yang kau lakukan cuma melindungiku. Aku benar benar muak dengan sifatmu yang selalu menempel dan over protective padaku itu, kau tahu." Pemuda bernama Eren itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang berhasil membuat air mata gadis itu benar benar mengalir ke pipi mulusnya.

Pemuda pirang bernama Armin itu kembali bangkit dan kembali mencoba untuk menyerang Eren. Kali ini dia berhasil meninjunya. Eren terjatuh dari kursinya dan terduduk di lantai.

Sementara itu, Mikasa sudah berhasil menghentikan air matanya dan langsung berjalan ke arah Armin. Dia meraih lengannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Biarkan dia berbuat sesukanya. Kita tetap harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan komandan pada kita. Ingat, setelah ini kita akan pergi ke sebuah ekspedisi." Setelah itu mereka berdua benar benar meninggalkan Eren sendirian disana. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada. Kembali mengingat ngingat kenangannya bersama gadis dan pemuda itu.

Saat saat dimana dia terus membela Armin dari anak anak yang terus memukulinya di Shiganshina dulu. Saat saat Mikasa menolongnya dengan menghajar anak anak itu karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Saat saat mereka bertiga membicarakan dunia luar yang belum bisa mereka gapai sampai saat ini. Dia menggertakan giginya saat dia kembali menghancurkan kenangan kenangan itu.

"Dia memang pantas dibenci. Dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti adiknya. Dia selalu melindungiku terus menerus. Itu sama saja dengan dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia jauh lebih kuat dariku, bukan?" Dia bergumam tanpa ada yang mendengarkan disana. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kekehan terdengar. Dia benar benar membencinya.

Pemuda dan gadis itu terus berjalan berdampingan di lorong yang sunyi menghasilkan suara ketukan sepatu yang bergema karena kosongnya tempat tersebut.

"Apa yang akan... Kita lakukan, Mikasa?" Tanya Armin dengan ragu ragu. Dia ragu apabila sang gadis masih sakit hati dengan perkataan Eren sebelumnya.

"Aku... Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku harus benar benar menjauh darinya..." Mikasa menundukan kepalanya. Meratapi semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku akan berbicara lagi dengan Eren." Armin kembali memutar ke arah mereka datang tadi namun lengannya dicekal oleh Mikasa sebelum sempat melangkah.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja dulu seperti ini." Mata Armin menyendu. Mikasa melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Armin. Dia memunggungi pemuda itu sambil berkata, "Sebaiknya kita bersiap. Kau sendiri yang menyiapkan strategi untuk ekspedisi ini, bukan?"

Armin mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Mikasa tanpa kata kata. Gadis itu menghela nafas besar begitu menyadari bahwa sang pemuda sudah jauh darinya.

Dia kembali berjalan dan menghasilkan suara yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Dia terus berjalan ke tempat yang ramai dan dia bisa menemukan teman teman dari angkatan 104-nya berada disana sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa orang penting dalam Recon Corps.

"M-Mikasa... Apa kau sudah siap untuk ekspedisi berikutnya?" Seorang pemuda berwajah kuda menghampirinya dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Mikasa hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan kembali berjalan begitu menemukan sebuah kursi taman yang diduduki seorang pria yang dikiranya cukup tenang hingga tidak akan menganggunya yang sedang membutuhkan ketenangan ini. Dia duduk disebelahnya, namun tidak berdekatan.

"Oi, Ackerman! Dimana bocah titan itu?" Pria itu menanyakan hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar saat ini dengan nada dingin khasnya. Itu wajar. Semua orang tahu bahwa selama ini Mikasa dan Eren selalu menempel seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Entahlah. Didalam, mungkin." Dia menjawabnya dengan acuh karena pertanyaan yang menurutnya menyebalkan baginya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. Sejak kapan gadis ini tampak tidak peduli dengan bocah titan yang pernah ia hajar habis habisan dulu. Namun sudah wataknya untuk tidak perduli dengan urusan orang lain. Jadi dia mengabaikannya.

Mereka berdua terus duduk tenang dan sunyi tanpa ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung sesuai keinginan Mikasa. Namun keadaan sunyi tersebut langsung hancur begitu seorang gadis berkacamata datang sambil berteriak.

"LEVIII!!!!" Dia berteriak memanggil pria dingin tadi yang membuat pria berkepala tiga itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, kuso-megane?" Dia menanyakan itu dengan nada dinginnya lagi. Dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan seseorang dengan nada yang ramah. Semua orang tahu itu.

"Penelitian-" Ucapannya terputus ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Bersiaplah untuk ekspedisi kita." Mendengar itu gadis itu menjadi cemberut. Namun melihat wajah cemberutnya tidak menimbulkan iba di hati Levi. Namun malah menambahkan kekesalannya pada si mata empat sialan ini. "Kau adalah seorang kapten, Hanji!"

Gadis itu menggerutu pelan dan langsung meninggalkan Levi disana kembali hanya berduaan dengan gadis yang sejak pembicaraan tadi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tubuh Mikasa menegang begitu melihat pemuda yang baru saja datang dengan wajah muramnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia sakit? Tapi tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh mencemaskan pemuda itu lagi. Dia sendiri yang bilang sudah muak untuk dicemaskan oleh gadis muda itu.

Lamunannya buyar ketika pemuda pirang tadi menepuk bahunya. Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman tulusnya seakan mengatakan 'lakukan hal yang kau pikir benar'. Mikasa melemaskan tubuhnya yang sempat tegang karena melihat pemuda bermanik hijau tua itu.

Waktu berlalu. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan ekspedisi didalam dinding Maria. Mereka sedang berusaha untuk kembali merebut dinding terluar dari tiga dinding disana.

Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin berada pada satu regu yang dipimpin oleh Hanji Zoe, gadis yang tadi terus berteriak pada Levi. Kali ini mimiknya serius. Tidak ada wajah bercanda atau main main disana.

Tidak ada pembicaraan. Hanya sesekali Hanji memberikan peringatan untuk tetap berhati hati.

Mereka juga satu regu dengan angkatan 104 lainnya. Entah kenapa, ekspedisi kali ini terasa aneh. Yang biasanya tidak digabungkan menjadi digabungkan. Mungkin mencoba formasi baru? Tanyakan saja hal itu pada Armin.

Terkadang Sasha, Connie, dan Jean berbisik bisik dibelakang. Mereka sedikit bercanda demi mencairkan suasana walaupun hanya diantara mereka bertiga.

Mereka kadang membicarakan tentang keanehan dari sikap Mikasa hari ini. Namun mereka segera berhenti berbisik jika mereka merasakan tatapan dari pemuda di dekat mereka.

Tiba tiba mereka berhenti berbisik ketika melihat sebuah asap merah yang berasal dari arah barat mereka. Kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Titan?! Mikasa! Tembakan asap merah!" Perintah Hanji cepat yang langsung dilakukan oleh sang pemilik nama.

Namun tidak lama setelah mereka menembakan asap merah tersebut, titan dengan gelagat aneh mendatangi mereka dari arah barat mereka, asal asap merah tadi.

'Apakah pasukan di sebelah sana sudah dihabisi?' Pikir Hanji sambil menoleh ke arah titan itu. Matanya berbinar penuh minat begitu melihat titan itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku harus menjadikannya sebagai subjek eksperimenku!" Pekik Hanji dengan bahagia. Namun dia langsung berhenti berteriak ketika merasakan tubuhnya dipegang oleh jari jari raksasa. Dia terbelalak ketika melihat titan itu berhasil menggenggamnya. "Dia menggenggamku!!!" Dia berteriak masih dengan nada bahagianya. Pantas saja dia dicap gila oleh beberapa orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya.

"Hanji-san!!!" Teriak Mikasa saat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mikasa melompat maju dan langsung menebas tangan titan tersebut sehingga jari jarinya putus. Hanji berhasil melompat dengan selamat ke tanah setelah terlepas dari tangan titan tersebut.

Jean agak menggeram pada Hanji namun langsung berhenti ketika di tatap intens oleh Mikasa. Dia menyadari bahwa posisi mereka berbeda.

"Ugh! Kau benar benar ganas, titan imut!" Ucap Hanji yang masih berbinar.

Tiba tiba, titan itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggenggam seseorang lagi. Namun kali ini bukan Hanji. Itu Eren. Mikasa kembali panik. Namun dia berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Jean menyelamatkan Eren seperti Mikasa menyelamatkan Hanji. Namun setelah itu dia langsung menebas tengkuk titan itu.

"Jangan gegabah!" Ucap Jean dengan tegas menimbulkan rasa bersalah pada diri Hanji. Dia memimpin regu ini namun dia mengacaukannya dengan segala racauannya tentang titan.

"G-gomen..." Ucapnya pelan. Namun Sasha yang berada didekatnya dapat mendengar gumaman Hanji berikutnya. "Objek penelitianku..." Gumam Hanji yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Sasha.

"Tenang saja, Hanji-san! Masih banyak titan diluar sana!" Dia berteriak dengan wajah bahagianya menghiraukan wajah syok yang masih menempel pada Mikasa, Jean, dan Eren.

Mata mereka bertiga berkedut setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sasha namun langsung kembali tenang mengingat 'pangkat' yang selalu menjadi alasan mereka.

"Ah... Lebih baik kita kembali maju atau kita akan tertinggal dengan regu yang lain." Ucap gadis pirang dengan ragu. Semua orang menengok kepadanya. Itu Historia Reiss. Gadis baik hati yang selalu mempedulikan teman temannya.

Mereka semua setuju dan kembali menaiki kuda masing masing. Mereka kembali dipimpin oleh Hanji yang sudah menjadi normal lagi.

Mereka terus maju hingga bertemu dengan titan 15 meter. Mereka berhenti mendadak begitu ditatap dengan tatapan aneh titan itu.

Tatapan mereka rata rata sama. Takut. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Namun itu sangat berbeda dengan pemimpin mereka yang tampak tidak merasakan takut apapun.

Dia malah kembali menunjukan wajah penuh minatnya kembali. Kali ini dia merentangkan tangannya kepada titan itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." Ucap Hanji kepada titan berukuran 15 meter tersebut. Titan tersebut menarik tangannya ke depan untuk menangkap gadis gila itu namun tangannya langsung ditebas dengan cepat oleh gadis tersebut. "Itu tidak sakit, bukan?"

"Hanji-san!!! Kita tidak bisa menangkapnya untuk bahan penelitianmu!!! Kita tidak memiliki alat yang mendukung untuk melakukan itu!!!" Teriak Connie yang membuat wajah Hanji mengerut kecewa. Dia langsung maju menyerang titan tersebut setelah itu.

Hanji mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah regu yang dipimpinnya. Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, dan Historia. Dia sudah mendapatkan wewenang untuk mengatur regu ini jadi dia memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana jika kita membagi menjadi 2?! Aku memimpin Eren, Jean, dan Historia. Lalu Armin memimpin sisanya! Bagaimana?!" Semua orang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar itu. Memang mereka bisa menolaknya?

Namun sebelum mereka sempat mengatakan apapun Hanji sudah menarik orang orang yang dia bawa untuk se regu dengannya.

"Kita akan bertemu saat berkumpul di titik nanti!!! Aku serahkan padamu, Armin!!!" Setelah itu 5 orang yang terdiri dari 3 gadis dan 2 pemuda itu pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan 2 pasang manusia lainnya.

Armin, Mikasa, Connie, dan Sasha langsung bergegas dengan rencana milik Armin yang langsung dibuat saat itu juga.

Mereka berempat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menimbulkan suara sepatu kuda yang terdengar jelas di tanah lapang tersebut yang juga memancing titan untuk datang ke arah sana.

Pasukan lain yang melihat mereka hanya berempat dan berhasil menarik perhatian titan pun langsung melaporkan kepada kaptennya yang cebol. Sang kapten langsung mendecih begitu menyadari kapten dari regu yang hanya berjumlah 4 orang itu.

"Apakah dia sudah mati?" Gumamnya tanpa dapat didengar siapapun.

Armin menengok ke arah timurnya dimana satu titan berlari sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia menyeringai ketika mendapati hanya satu titan yang mengikuti mereka.

"Sesuai rencana!!! Connie, Sasha!!! Cepatlah bantu aku!!!" Teriak Armin kepada sepasang gadis dan pemuda itu.

Mereka bertiga mulai berterbangan menggunakan 3DMG milik masing masing mengelilingi titan berukuran 7 meter tersebut. Tak sampai 5 menit, titan itu tumbang dengan seseorang yang berada di atas kepalanya, akan melompat ke bawah.

Mikasa melompat dan mendarat di tanah dengan selamat. Kembali memandangi titan yang baru saja ia bunuh. Dia menghela nafas saat berpikir bahwa rencana Armin sudah berhasil.

Setelah itu mereka benar benar berkumpul di titik yang ditentukan dan melanjutkan ekspedisi mereka ber-9.

Setelah dinding Maria benar benar ditutup oleh Eren, mereka kembali ke wall Rose. Mereka akan menutup lubang di Shiganshina pada ekspedisi berikutnya.

Sejauh ini korban nyawa bisa dibilang hanya sedikit. Namun jika mereka terus memaksa untuk pergi ke Shiganshina, maka korban akan bertambah berkali kali lipatnya.

Mereka mundur bersama sama pasukan lainnya yang berhasil menarik perhatian banyak titan.

Sekarang yang dapat terlihat dari mereka adalah segerombolan manusia yang dikejar kejar oleh gerombolan raksasa.

Keadaan mereka tidak menguntungkan. Mereka tidak berniat untuk menyerang titan yang mengejar mereka. Mereka akan terus memacu kuda mereka sampai ke wall Rose tanpa menghiraukan makhluk dibelakang mereka.

Namun banyak yang berhasil dimakan oleh titan titan busuk itu yang menimbulkan banyak orang yang terbawa emosi melihat teman temannya dimakan tepat di depan mata mereka.

Mereka yang sudah dikendalikan oleh emosi maju menyerang dengan insting mereka. Maju tanpa persiapan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan keputusasaan.

Pasukan terus berkurang. Yang tersisa hanyalah orang orang yang bisa dianggap kualitas tinggi disana. Dua dari banyak kapten dan Komandan Erwin, lalu angkatan 104.

Entah bagaimana mereka bersepuluh bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Mereka tahu mereka bersepuluh akan selamat. Namun mereka iba dengan pasukan lain yang sedang berduka karena kehilangan teman temannya.

Mereka terus maju sementara mereka yang sudah menyerah akan kehidupannya hanya berdiam diri menunggu dimakan oleh titan dan ditempatkan di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang mereka kenal.

Mereka memelankan jalan kuda mereka saat mendengar suara benturan yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

Titan...

Itu titan dengan tinggi kira kira 14 meter dengan warna merah dan sebagian ditutupi oleh lempengan besi berwarna emas.

Armored titan...

Reiner...

Eren menggertakan giginya begitu melihat sang armored titan, yakni salah satu mantan teman mereka, Reiner. Sang pengkhianat yang sangat ia benci. Seseorang yang mengawali segala keputus asaan mereka semua bersama collosal titan, Berthold yang sudah berhasil mereka bunuh.

Dia menggigit tangannya sampai cairan merah muncrat dari sana, berharap tubuh 170 cm-nya bisa berubah menjadi 15 meter dengan kekuatan yang hebat.

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia terus mengigit tangannya namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia tampak depresi saat menyadari bahwa perubahannya gagal lagi.

"E-" Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya saat mengingat perkataan menusuk hati yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang sedang kesakitan ini padanya.

Aku benar benar muak dengan sifatmu yang selalu menempel dan over protective padaku itu, kau tahu.

Pemuda itu benar. Dia harus berhenti mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. Dia yakin Eren kuat. Dia adalah seorang titan. Dan kekuatan titan jelas melebihi seorang manusia biasa. Namun apa kau masih bisa mengatakan itu dengan kekuatanmu sekarang, Mikasa?

"Er-"

"Bocah, hentikan!!!" Dia didahului oleh kapten tim khusus yang sempat berbicara dengannya tadi.

Eren menggulirkan matanya yang terlihat berlinangan air mata. Dia masih ragu. Masih ragu akan keberadaan Reiner. Tapi itu sudah jelas. Hanya dianya sajalah yang terlalu naif.

Naif?

Sepertinya bukan begitu. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk sementara. Itu saja.

"Eren!!! Cobalah untuk berubah menjadi titan!!! Kami akan mengalihkan perhatiannya terlebih dulu dan kau yang menyerang." Sang komandan mulai memberikan perintahnya kepada bocah titan yang terlihat sangat tidak berguna itu. "Majuuu!!!!!!"

Pasukan sembilan orang itu maju meninggalkan seorang pemuda coklat dibelakang yang terus terusan mencari segala cara untuk mengubah dirinya.

9 orang itu mulai mengganggu penglihatan Reiner. Namun sang armored titan tampak tidak perduli. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah membawa Eren Jaeger ke kampung halamannya. Bukan di sebuah kurungan raksasa itu.

Dia terus berjalan ke arah Eren yang sedang menyakiti dirinya dengan berbagai cara. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ketika sesuatu benda seperti kabel melintas didepan wajahnya. Entah refleks atau apa dia tidak menangkap kabel itu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi melainkan dengan tangan yang hendak menggapai Eren Jaeger. Dia tahu benda apa itu dan menariknya hingga seseorang yang berada pada ujung alat bernama 3D Manuver Gear dapat tertarik ke arahnya.

Dia menggapai tubuh itu dan meremukannya seperti meremukan botol plastik bekas yang sudah tidak dia butuhkan lagi. Setelah itu dia menggigit tangan dan kakinya hingga benar lepas. Sekarang kakinya hanyalah satu dan tangannya satu. Gadis yang terlihat benar benar dihancurkan tidak merintih atau meringis. Dia seakan menikmati apa saja yang dilakukan oleh sang armored titan. Istilahnya, pasrah.

"Mikasa!!!" Teriak seseorang yang tadi sempat diselamatkan oleh gadis malang itu.


End file.
